Chase's Case
by RJW82835
Summary: Chase has been convicted for crimes that he hasn't committed, he loses his job on the Paw patrol and has to live on the streets. Along the way he meets Maddie, a beautiful German Shepard who stands up for Chase when he needed it. Will he be able to clear his name and get his position on the team back, or will he be replaced before he can catch the culprits?
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in Adventure Bay at the lookout when a sudden call went out to call Chase up to the top of the lookout. Ryder did not have a happy look on his face when he walked over to him. Ryder bent down to Chase and confiscated his pup tag. Chase, shocked by this sudden termination, asked Ryder,

"What did you do that for Ryder?"

Ryder replied with a sudden sound of anger in his voice,

"How could you do this Chase, I thought you wouldn't become like your brother. Why would you hurt those people?" Chase looked at Ryder with a confused look on his face saying,

"What do you mean Ryder?" Ryder told the German Shepard, "You attacked a man while he was walking home from work, and you attacked another man just as he got out of his car at Mr. Porters."

Chase told his infuriated leader, "I didn't do anything like that Ryder, I was walking around town and I came home. I didn't attack anybody." Ryder didn't believe his explanation and told him,

"Until you are told otherwise, you are off of the Paw Patrol. You can stay anywhere else but here, you have to learn discipline and if you don't learn, then you will continue these hurtful actions." Chase couldn't believe his ears. Kicked off of the paw patrol, he thought he would leave when he grew too old, not from something like this. Chase knew he was innocent, the only problem was figuring out why someone would frame him. He also had to figure out how to prove himself innocent and catch who did it. The problem was, he didn't have a team to back him up anymore.

Chase left the lookout in shame, the pups ran up to Ryder and asked, "Where is Chase going Ryder, he never does this."

Ryder looked at them with a look of sorrow and told them, "Chase has done something awful, and until he is proven innocent, he is off the team and he can't stay here. He has to learn discipline and this is the only way to teach him." The pups looked at Ryder with a shocked look one each of their faces. They couldn't understand why Chase would do something bad he wasn't that kind of pup.

With nowhere to go, Chase didn't know what to do he lost both his job and his home in a matter of two minute in between each other. He only had one choice, to start his personal investigation. He was walking down Main Street and all of the people were giving him dirty looks. Chase was greatly embarrassed by all of this, but he just kept walking. He eventually reached where he would have to spend the night, he walked over to an awning that had a lounge chair under it, he walked up to it and went to sleep.

Barely able to sleep, Chase woke up to people once again, looking and staring at him with disappointment in their eyes. This really hit home to Chase and this made him even more motivated to clear his name. As he was walking down an alley, he came across a pack of strays.

They saw him and said, "Well, well, well, look who it is. It's the great Chase from the Paw Patrol. What happened Chase, did you get replaced? I knew it was only a matter of time."

Infuriated by this mutts trash talk, Chase walked up to him and said, "You shut your mouth, you have no right to talk to me like that. You have never known responsibility and it's showing through as we speak."

"Oh yeah, then why am I still talking to you like this, huh? You're all bark and no bite, you couldn't beat up a flea, and even if you could, you wouldn't even because you're too scared. Face it Chase, you should have never even have been on the Paw patrol, you aren't strong enough to be a part of something like that."

That was the last straw, Chase couldn't stand this anymore, he lunged out and pounced at the stray. The stray easily dodged his attack and went in for his own, but before he could reach chase, he was stopped by a girl screaming at then to stop. Chase looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful German Shepard with brown highlights surrounding her face while the rest of her body was black with a brown stomach. She was the best thing that has happened to Chase all day long.

She walked up to the pack of strays and said, "What are you doing Birch, you aren't like this and you shouldn't even be over here." Chase was shocked to see Birch and his lackeys back down and run off.

She then turned to Chase and said, "You ok? I'm sorry that Birch and his thugs were over here, I'm surprised that they aren't in the pound. I'm Maddie by the way."

"I'm ok, it's nice to meet you Maddie, I'm Chase."

"Oh I know who you are, you're from the Paw Patrol, I've always wanted to meet you guys, you're famous."

"Well, I'm not really on the Paw patrol anymore, I was kicked off of the team and kicked onto the streets. I was framed and I'm trying to clear my name."

Maddie looked at him and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know about what happened."

"It's ok, to be honest, you're the best thing that's happened to me since all of this trouble began."

They spent the rest of the day talking to each other and they had a great time, which was a great change of pace for chase as well as for Maddie. They both have had a wild past few days.

Authors Note: Hey this is my first story on here, so I'm looking to improve and I really would appreciate it if you guys would leave me some constructive criticism on what I could improve on. Also, just leave comments on how you think the story is so far. See you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey, I got a comment saying "yes I read them" that I gave away the ending. I want to tell you THAT'S NOT WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. I have the whole story planned out and I have no cliché endings for this story. Also, I have everyone else's reactions and actions planned out for future endings. Thanks for telling me I wasn't making it clear. Anyway, on with the story.

Chase and Maddie were talking when Chase asked her, "Hey Maddie, how did you end up on the streets?"

Maddie looked at him with a sad look on her face and told him, "I was living happily with my owner, we were the best of friends, but then he got sick and he was bed ridden for weeks. I tried my best to help in any way I could like getting his medication or bringing him food. One day, we were sitting together and he stopped responding to me. I looked over to him and saw that he wasn't breathing. I tried my best to help him, but it was no use. A few days later, after they took him away, the dog catcher came and told me that I had to go to the shelter. I couldn't go there, if I went there one more time, I would have been immediately put to sleep because I have been there too many times. I ran away before he could get me and I've been on the street ever since. That was about a month ago."

Chase looked at her in utter shock. After a few seconds of that, he said, "I'm so sorry Maddie, I wouldn't have asked if I knew it was something like that had happened to you."

"It's ok Chase, you didn't know. It actually feels good to get that off of my chest, it's been bottled up inside of me for a while now as you can tell, I finally have a cleared mind again. Thanks for helping me Chase."

Chase was glad to help her, but he then remembered what he had to do. He asked, "Hey Maddie, I have to ask you. Do you know anybody that has recently attacked anybody lately? If you do, I need to know who they are."

"Sorry Chase, I don't know anybody that would do that. However, I think I may know a person who might know something. I don't know if we can get anything out of him, he's a really stubborn Doberman."

"Wait, what, we?"

"You don't want my help?"

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you didn't want to get involved in this."

"Well, I didn't know what to do, but after you told me what happened, I wanted to help you clear your name. I hope you don't mind adding a person to your one man team."

"I don't mind at all. It would be great to have someone to work with."

As they were walking, they eventually came across where Maddie said the Doberman was staying. Before they went in, Maddie warned Chase, "I have to tell you, he's a really stubborn pup, so don't get frustrated when he won't talk and let me do the talking at first. Ok?"

Meanwhile, back at the lookout…

"I can't believe that Chase would commit a crime. No, there has to be an explanation to this." Skye said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Well, let's go see if we can get on the scene and get a look at the evidence," Marshall suggested. The pups agreed with a bit of enthusiasm in their voices because they are determined that Chase is innocent.

The pups arrived at the scene only to see it has been blocked off by police tape. A police officer came over to them and said, "Sorry pups, I know you want a closer look, but you can't go in there. It's an active crime scene and we can't risk having any evidence tampered with."

The pups looked at the officer and told him, "But we have to see how this case could possibly be directed at our friend. We know he has been wrongfully accused, we just need to assess the evidence."

"Sorry, I can't let you pups in without clearance for all of you. (Sigh) Ok, let me talk to my chief and see if I can get you guys some evidence. Ok?"

The pups cheered as he said this and watched the officer go talk to the police chief. The officer came back and said, "All of the evidence I was able to get for you was some video footage that we were able to find. The pups thanked the officer and said to each other, "Well, it's better than nothing. Let's go back to the lookout and see who really did it."

At the lookout…

The pups put the disc that they got into the DVD player and turned it on. The pups were shocked to see what they saw. The pups turned on the TV to see a man being mauled by what looks like a German Shepard, but, tis German Shepard was much larger than Chase was and it had a different color pattern on its fur. Shocked at what they discovered, the pups immediately ran to Ryder and showed him the video.

Ryder saw the video and said, "No, this doesn't make sense. I was shown a large collection of evidence that pointed towards Chase. I went through the evidence about a hundred times and it led to the same outcome."

The pups asked to see the evidence, but Ryder told them that they took the evidence after he was done examining it. Skye then asked Ryder, "Why didn't you tell us about this when you found out about this Ryder? Why didn't you tell us? Chase is our friend, why keep something like this a secret from us, him especially?"

Ryder looked at the infuriated Cockapoo and told her, "I was going to wait to tell you guys, but I got a call from the police saying that I had to make Chase leave, or else he was going to be brought to the pound to be put to sleep."

The pups looked at Ryder with shock and then Marshall said, "Well we can't worry about this anymore, we have to find Chase and get this sorted out. Do you think he is still here in Adventure Bay?"

"I don't know Marshall, he may have stayed, but I can't know for sure. He doesn't have his pup tag. Let's ask around town if they have seen Chase recently."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder and the pups were asking around town if they had seen Chase recently, but all they learned was that people have recently seen him, but don't know where he went. Out of nowhere, they saw a stray dog walking along the side of the road.

Marshall ran up to the pup and asked, "Excuse me! Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want, I haven't got all day?"

"I was just wondering if you have seen a German Shepard around here lately."

"There are a lot of German Shepard's in this town kid. Can you be more specific?"

"Ok sorry, I'm just really stressed out over this. Uh, he has a yellow stomach with yellow paws and a yellow face with the rest of his body being brown. He goes by the name Chase."

"Hm, I think I saw him going to talk to Vin, you can find him just a few blocks down that way." He points down the street to the left.

"Ok, thank you so much for telling us," and he runs back to the pups with a huge smile on his face.

"GUYS, GUYS, I KNOW WHERE TO FIND CHASE!" Marshall yelled at the top of his lungs.

The other pups looked over at him and then, Skye said, "Well don't just stand there, tell us where to find him!"

The pups looked over at Skye in shock that she would yell at one of her closest friends. Skye looked at Marshall and said, "Sorry Marshall, it's just, I'm getting this strange feeling about Chase right now."

"Yeah, that's called love Skye. And I knew it from day one that you had a crush on him," said Zuma with a huge grin on his face.

Skye, with her face as red as Marshalls truck, looked over at Zuma and said, "I just don't want anything to happen to him, ok?"

"That proves it Skye, you do love Chase. Why don't you just say it, we all know?" Rocky looked at her with an amused look on his face.

Skye now deeply annoyed with the boys, looked over at Marshall and asked, "Ok, where is chase Marshall? We really need to find him."

Marshall told the pups and Ryder where Chase was said to be around and they were on there way.

Meanwhile, with Chase and Maddie…

Chase and Maddie were walking into the Dobermans (Vin's) hideout with Chase walking directly behind Maddie. They eventually came across a jet black Doberman with brown features around his body, sitting on a towel in a warehouse.

They walked up to the Doberman and Maddie said, "Hey Vin, I need to ask you something."

"Hey Maddie, so who's this, your new boyfriend?"

With neither Maddie, nor Chase were amused. Maddie walked closer to the Doberman and said, "We aren't dating, we don't have those kinds of feelings for each other, were just friends. We just want to ask if you know someone who would want to get Chase off of the Paw Patrol. So, do you?"

"Well, that is something that even I wouldn't know, and I'm actually telling the truth thus time Maddie. If I knew something, and you know this, I would try to get something out of it." Vin said with a look of fear in his eyes from the glare he was getting from Maddie. Knowing that this was a true look of fear, Maddie knew that he really didn't know anything regarding the issue. She thanked Vin and left with Chase close behind her.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," said both of the pups simultaneously.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Chase with his head in his paws.

"I don't know Chase, I'm sorry I really am."

Just then, they heard what sounded like a siren. Two things popped into Chases mind. Either it was Marshall responding to a call, or it was the police looking for him. Wondering what was happening, he went to the side of the road to get a better look. To his relief, he saw that it was Marshall in his ruck and he saw his face light up with joy as he saw this.

Back with Marshall and the pups…

They were looking throughout the streets close to where the stray said he would be. As they were nearing the end of the alleys, Marshall was getting worried that they would not find him. Just then, he saw a familiar face peek out of an alley about 100 yards away. So glad that he had found his best friend, Marshall went up to chase and called the others to his location. When they got there, Chase was so glad to see them, but his smile went away when he saw Ryder. Still hurt by how he just threw him out, he looked away from him and looked at the pups. The pups, not even realizing Maddie, hugged Chase and told him what happened. Marshall, while telling Chase what happened, noticed Maddie.

When he finished his explanation, he asked Chase, "Hey Chase, who's this?"

"This is Maddie, she was helping me look for who framed me." Chase could see both Marshall and Maddie's faces light up into a deep shade of red.

The other pups, unaware of the love flowing throughout Marshall and Maddie, were so glad to see Chase, especially Skye. Ryder on the other hand, was trying to talk to Chase, but he wouldn't hear it. He was still hurt by what had happened between them.

Finally able to get Chases attention, he told him, "Chase, I'm so sorry that I did this to you. The police gave me false evidence that showed you as the culprit, but the pups were able to get their paws on some evidence and show that it wasn't you."

The pups, tired form what happened that day, all started to yawn, Chase and Maddie included. The pups told Maddie that she could stay with them and they all went back to the lookout. 

At the lookout…

The pups were turning in for the night, and Skye asked to talk to Chase in private. The two pups went behind the lookout and Chase asked what she wanted to talk about. Skye said nothing, but instead, kissed Chase on the lips. Surprised by this sudden kiss, Chase's eyes were wide open, but he soon closed them and they kissed.

They pulled apart and Chase asked with a grin, "Wait, what just happened?"

"I love you Chase and I don't want you to leave again without you knowing that."

The two pups hugged each other and they kissed and spent the rest of the night together.


	4. Authors Note 1

Author's Note: Sorry for not putting this at the end of the last chapter, but if you guys have question on what's going on, or you have some ideas for the story, feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you. Also, sorry if you thought that the Chase X Skye was rushed, but I really had to finish off the chapter, I promise that the Marshall X Maddie will be more spaced out and enjoyable. Anyway, hope you like the story.


	5. Chapter 4

Chase and Skye were having a great time with each other, they were playing with each other, hugging, kissing and they had a great time. After a few hours, they decided to go to sleep.

Three weeks later…

When the pups were going to their pup houses, Chase discovered something. He walked into his pup house to find a note that read, _"Come to the bridge at midnight. Bring no one, tell no one, or you will regret it."_ Chase was frightened by this, he didn't know what to do. Should he tell Ryder and the pups? No, that will just defy the instructions, he had no choice but to follow what the note said.

When midnight showed its head on the clock, Chase was on his way to the bridge. He didn't know what to expect, so he went down with extreme caution. When he got to the middle of the bridge, he stopped and waited. As time went on, Chase thought that this was just a prank from the guys, unamused by this failure of a prank, Chase decided to go back to the lookout, but when he turned to head back to the lookout, he saw a shadow in the distance. The shadow looked like a pup. But it was too large to be just a pup. When he went to investigate the dog, he saw it was a German Shepard, but that wasn't what had him shocked. What truly shocked Chase was the face of this dog, it looked like his brother, but he knew it wasn't because he remembered a scar that ran down his face. This dog had a clean face with no scars.

When Chase went to talk to this pup, the pup turned and said, "Looks like you got the note."

"I got the note, now what do you want?" Chase said with a growl.

Amused with this failure of an intimidation, the Shepard turned towards the lookout and said, "You will accuse that Shepard over by your pup house," pointing towards Maddie, "to come home and not to come back, and then you will resign from the Paw Patrol forever."

"And if I don't?" Chase asked nervously.

"Then you, Maddie, and Skye wi…"

"Wait where does Skye come into this?"

"You don't want Skye to get lonely, no?" The dog said in a mocking tone. "Anyway, if you don't comply with what I want, I will ruin your lives forever.

"Why should I listen to you? Because I don't think you can do much of anything." Chase told the dog I'm a stern voice.

"Because with one call, I can have you and everyone you care for terminated."

"Who are you anyway?"

"That's not important, anyway, you have 48 hours to do as I say, otherwise, sleep with one eye open."

The German Shepard then vanished into the shadows leaving Chase confused and frightened. As he went back to the lookout, in the morning, he decided to tell Maddie and Skye what just happened the night before.

Chase called Maddie and Skye over to talk to them, but Maddie brought Marshall for some reason. Not worried by this, Chase decided that it would be better to have his friends' help with this.

When he got everyone that he needed together, he told them what the mysterious dog had told him. The three other pups were shocked with what they had just heard.

"Then this is going to have to include all four of us," Skye said out of the blue.

"Yeah, this means war," an infuriated Marshall stated.

"Wait, why can't we go to Ryder to help us with this?" Maddie asked.

"I don't want him or the others to get involved because I have a feeling that these people and pups are really dangerous. And I could never forgive myself if any of you guys got hurt from something having to do with me"

"Well, you're not going to have to do this alone we have your back," Marshall told his friend.

Skye then said Yeah lets meet, "up later tonight and talk about what we're going to do."

Maddie then pulled Marshall to the side and told him, "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"Marshall, I have something to tell you. I've felt this way since we met, I love you Marshall."

"Really, y-you love me?"

"Yes Marshall."

"That's so weird. Because I love you too." And with that, they shared their first kiss.

Little did they know, they were being watched by the same German Shepard that confronted Chase on the bridge.

"Looks like I have another pup to take care of."


	6. Authors note 2

Authors Note: Hey, sorry for so many of these, I don't mean it, I just want to say that I have a great story planned (in my eyes anyway), but I'm always open to suggestions. Who knows, I may really like it and put it in, I already have with a few people. So if you want to, PM me your ideas and I'll see if I like them. I'll add your name so I don't take all the credit. See ya later. And sorry if the love parts are bad, I'm not too good at romance.


	7. Chapter 5

Warning: Blood

AN: You have been wondering about Chase's brother, so I have an explanation for him in this chapter. Enjoy.

When the pups went back behind the lookout to make a plan, they were about to start when Chase got a strange feeling.

When the pups settled down, Chase said, "Ok, what should we do to stop this pup? I think we should try to find out where he is staying and try to find out what he plans to do."

Skye then said, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. What if he's really dangerous, what'll we do if we get discovered by him?"

"Then we kick his butt," a determined Marshall told Skye.

"Don't worry Skye, I'll go and find what we need," Chase told her.

"Are you sure Chase?" the others asked him. "Yes I'll go and do this, besides, I couldn't live with myself if any of you guys got hurt by this guy."

"Ok Chase, but you'll be sorry if you get hurt." Skye told him while they were hugging.

"Don't worry Skye, I'll be fine," Chase told her.

"No, NO! I'm not letting you do this alone Chase!" exclaimed Marshall.

"What do you mean Marshall?" Chase asked.

"I'm not letting you get mauled by some vicious dog, I'm not letting you go in there alone, I'm going with you."

Little did they all know, the Shepard was once again watching every move they planned out.

First, the pups had to figure out where the mysterious Shepard was located, not knowing where the start, the pups decided to see if a certain pup knew anything. Thus, the pups went to go see their old friend Vin…

At Vin's hideout…

The pups entered the hideout to find Vin sitting on a crate with his head in his paws. The pups ran over to him and saw him bloody and beaten.

The pups asked him what happened, and Vin replied in a weak voice, "Some dog came in here, asked for some information, and tried to kill me when I tried to get something out of it."

"I got his scent, and it matches the scent I got on the bridge," Chase said.

"You guys go and follow the scent. Maddie and I will get Vin some help and meet you guys back at the lookout," directed Skye.

"Okay, you two stay safe," Chase told them.

"Um, I think we should be telling you two that," Maddie said as the boys hugged their girlfriends.

The boys were following the scent of the Shepard when they came to an abandoned building. The two pups quietly entered the building while looking for anything that could be of use to them. They entered a room that had an eerie feeling to it. Both pups got shivers up their spines and Chase has a feeling that he hasn't felt before. The feeling reminded him of what happened to his brother years ago…

3 years ago…

Chase had just gotten into becoming a police pup and was training to do so, suddenly, he heard a scream. Chase went to see what was going on and was hoping it didn't have anything to do with his brother. Chases brother has always had a problem with the law. Ever since he was a pup, his brother had been on the wrong side of the law. Knowing this, Chase picked up the pace and was shocked by what he saw. He came across a man clutching his arm and leg with a pool of blood surrounding him. Chase rushed to help the badly hurt man, asking him what happened.

Chase was told by the man, who was barely able to speak because he was going into shock from blood loss, "It was German Shepard that looked a lot like you, except he was larger with sharper teeth," pointing to Chases dull teeth. Chase knew exactly who did this, he knew his brother was the one who did this.

With paramedics arriving, the police asked Chase if he saw what had happened. He told them he didn't know why this happened, but he knew who did this. He told them that it was his brother Blane. Chase decided to help out the police look for his brother because he had recently discovered his scent following skills, looked for Blane. As his scent grew stronger and stronger, he knew that it was a matter of time before he had to lock up his brother. He found where he was hiding, an abandoned garage, and confronted Blane.

With the police close behind, Chase asked them to stay back and to let him talk to his brother. They told him that if they heard anything, they would go in there disregarding what he said. He acknowledged the statement and entered the garage.

Chase was in the middle of the abandoned garage, Chase found bloody paw prints leading to a back room. Chase entered the room only to be pinned against a wall.

Chase saw the look on his brother's face change when he realized that it was him. His brother dropped him and said, "Chase, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out why you attacked that man."

"I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I wish I could tell you more, but I just can't I would be putting you in harm's way, and I just couldn't do that."

"Why don't you just confess what has happened, it will help you?"

Before he could answer, the police came rushing in with snares in their hands to take Blane away. They grabbed Blane with the snare and muzzled him so he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Shocked by this, Chase asked the police, "What did you do that for, he didn't do anything?"

"Sorry kid, but we couldn't be sure that he wasn't hurting anyone. Did he tell you anything?"

"Sort of, I asked him why he had attacked the man, and he said he had to, but he had no choice.

Suddenly, in a last ditch effort to escape, Blane jerked his head trying to loosen the snare, but instead ended up gashing his face which is what had caused the scar. Shocked by what he saw, Chase was nearly in tears when he saw his older brother be dragged away with his last sound Chase heard out of him being two "Mmph's" which Chase believes was an "I'm sorry."

Back to the abandoned building…

Chase had been drifting off into space at the worst of times, Marshall was finally able to bring him back to reality.

When he asked what had happened to him, Chase replied with only a, "Nothing, I'm fine," followed with a concerned look on his face. The duo continued to search the room until Marshall heard something in the next room. Leaving to investigate, Marshall opened the door to the room. Having the same feeling Chase had felt the day they took his brother, Chase yelled at Marshall, "MARSHALL!" As he pushed Marshall out of the way only to be pinned to the wall with a loud growl to be followed by it. Chase tried to get free, but before he could, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 6

Shocked by how his friend may have just saved his life, and very well could have ended his own, Marshall silently said to himself, "You're so dead!"

The dog that had brutally attacked Chase was indeed a German Shepard, and was just staring at the limp body of the pup that lay before him. Marshall took this chance and jumped on the beast pinning him to the ground with incredible strength from the adrenaline that was coursing through him.

Snarling while speaking, Marshall said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm not telling you mangy mutts anything. And you'll get nothing out of me no matter how hard you try, your just a weak worthless pup that shouldn't even be here," The Shepard snarled back at the weakening Dalmatian. "Oh yeah, and who's the one pinned to the ground right now, huh?" Marshall spat back at the vicious attacker. The Shepard remained silent after that last remark.

With his last bit of adrenaline induced strength, Marshall let out a series of punches knocking the rogue pup out. Marshall then rushed over to Chase to see if he was alive or not. To his luck, Marshall was glad to hear chase breathing. However, it was very faint, chase needed help soon because he was bleeding out of his nose and had both of his shoulders shredded by the dog. Marshall picked up Chase very carefully and carried him back to the lookout.

At the lookout, the pups saw Marshall carrying a barely conscious Chase wearily up the drive way. The pups rushed over to him to see him panting with Chase leaving a small trail of blood behind him. The pups rushed Chase inside the lookout while Ryder asked Marshall what had happened to Chase.

Marshall told him, "I, I can't tell you Ryder."

"Why not?"

"We don't want to risk anyone else here getting hurt."

"But Marshall, if you tell us what's going on, we can help bring this guy down."

"I know you just want to help, but this dog was really dangerous, as you can see from what he did to Chase, this is no ordinary dog, this has to be part of something bigger and I plan on figuring out what it is," Marshall told him.

With that, the two decided to go see if Chase was conscious enough to speak. When they went inside the lookout, they saw Chase being wrapped in bandages by Maddie with Skye crying right beside him. Ryder walked up to the duo to see how Chase was doing, Maddie told him that he had some deep gashes on his two front shoulders and he had a fractured front right paw, so he has to take some time to recover.

Chase was able to speak though, so he told Ryder, "Wh-what h-happened to the dog Marshall?"

"I knocked him out and brought you back here."

"Why, why didn't you call somebody to take me back and brought the dog back here so he can't do this anyone else?" Chase growled at his friend.

"If I didn't rush you back here, you would have bled to death, and I wasn't going to let you die," Marshall growled back.

Ryder then spoke up saying, "Chase, you should at least thank Marshall for saving your life, what has been going on with you lately? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Sorry Marshall, thank you for saving me I really owe you, really. And sorry Ryder, it's just, it's been pretty crazy these past few weeks, especially with this rogue dog that has been terrorizing us. I didn't mean to act any different, it's just the things that are going on that's all."

"It's ok Chase, you have our help now, but we still have to figure out what caused the police to accuse you of attacking those people. I still don't get it, why would they accuse you of this if they knew that it wasn't you?"

"Maybe they don't want Chase to be on the Paw Patrol anymore," Rocky said while stepping into the room. "It makes sense, when we went to get the disk, the police officer tried his best to get us away from the scene, they didn't want us there, so maybe they WANT Chase to get arrested for something, to take away his badge."

"But why?" asked Ryder.

"I don't know, I wish we still had the evidence with us, but the police took it."

"Well, not exactly, I remember the room they dropped off the evidence in had some surveillance cameras that we could take a look at. It's better than nothing," said Ryder.

"Ok, Skye Maddie and I will start looking for the dog while you and Rocky start examining the video on the cameras," ordered Marshall.

"What about me, what can I do?" asked Chase.

"You need to rest, we'll take care of it," Marshall told him.

"But I need to help, this is my problem, not yours!" exclaimed Chase.

"I don't care Chase, you've been hurt enough. You don't need to be hurt anymore."

Disappointed in what he heard, Chase decided to go back to his puphouse and try his best to get faster and help his friends.

Or so they think…

AN: Hey, sorry for the cliché ending to this chapter, but I want to add a bit of drama to this story as well as a mystery story. I know I said no cliché endings, but sometimes, it's necessary. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story so far and if you have questions, PM me and I swear I'll get back to you. Anyway, catch ya later.


	9. Authors Note 3

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating, I will really soon. I just want to ask if anyone wants any new characters or something to happen, to just PM me and I'll see what I can do. I know I said this last time, but I'm serious, I love the ideas you guys give me, it really helps with the story and it wouldn't be as good without it. You have all been a big help, especially Matthais Unidostres because he has given me detailed notes on each of my chapters. This story would have been a big flounder if he didn't tell me what needed to be fixed, I can't thank him enough. Anyway, I will try to have new chapters out within a three to four day period, sorry, it used to be like two day periods, but school is really tough right now, so please forgive me, so yeah, hope you guys like it and sorry for these like every other chapter, I just keep forgetting to put these in at the ends of my chapters.


	10. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had a serious case of writers block for this story, but I managed and I got this, enjoy.

Meanwhile with the rogue pup…

"Boss, it turns out these mutts may be even more idiotic than we thought."

"Oh really, well it may seem that they now have some extra help."

"What do you mean 'extra help'?"

"I mean, they now have the help of their entire team, so it looks like you'll be getting a bonus check."

"Hey boss, I was wondering, what did these pups do to get us on them anyway?"

"Why don't you go talk to our little friend Blane I'm sure he'll tell you what you want."

Back at the lookout…

Chase was really worried that the pups would get hurt after what had happened to him. He decided to go and take a look at the evidence tapes to see if he can help figure out why the police would give Ryder false evidence.

Chase walked in the room where Rocky was assessing the evidence and asked, "Hey Rocky, do you need any help with the evidence?"

"Yeah actually, can you help me look for anything suspicious on the tapes?"  
"Yeah, what are we looking for, just anything that looks like it would be used to frame me?"

Just then, Ryder came in with something to say, which was, "Chase, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"  
"Bad news."  
"The bad news is that the company that the dog works for is the same organization that has been trying to get you off of the Paw Patrol. The good news is that we were able to locate your brother."

"How did you do this?"

"I was searching the air waves and I found a channel that I was able to tap into and it was a one in a million shot, but it was a comm wave from the same dog that attacked you. He mustn't have been using a secure network."

"But wait, I thought it was the police that were trying to get me off of the Paw Patrol? If it wasn't the police, then who was it? Also, I thought you hated my brother?"

"I do, but it shows that they have been trying to get him to tell them everything that he knows about you. And that if he doesn't go along with them, they'll kill him and since they know where you are, they'll come for you as well. And it must have been these people disguised as police officers because when the others went for some evidence that must have been a real officer because he gave us real evidence."

"If they know where I am, why don't they come already?"

"I don't know, plus they know that you're hurt, so we have to stay on guard." 

Just then, Ryder got a call on his pup pad. It was an unknown number, so Ryder answered it, he was shocked by who was on the other end, the rogue pup with a smirk on his ugly face. He put the call on the monitor in the command center of the lookout so everyone could see.

"Ryder, pups, more importantly Chase, I have a proposition for you all."  
"What do you want? You have caused enough trouble!" an infuriated Chase exclaimed.

All the other pups ran in because they heard Chase scream.

"All we want is you Chase, and after that, we'll leave everyone else alone."

"Why are you so interested in Chase?" Ryder asked both worried and annoyed.

"We want him because… Well, let's put it this way, if he wants to see his brother still alive and breathing, he'll come to us. If you don't, we'll still get what we want, but at a much larger loss to Chase and all of you."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I could care less about Chase, it's my boss who wants him."

"Who's your boss?"

"Guys, c-can I talk to this guy alone?" said Chase.

"Sure, come on guys, let's leave Chase to it," ordered Rocky.

The pups and Ryder left the room and Chase faced the screen and said, "Ok, who's your boss?"

"Hello Chase, it's been a while, we have some catching up to do."

"What do you want Trenton, I thought I locked you up?"

"You see, I'm not going to be one of those idiot villains and tell you what I'm going to do, but I'll give you a choice. I'll leave your girlfriend and your other friends alone so long as you come to where we last saw each other, alone, tonight at midnight. I promise that your friends won't be killed just as long as you do exactly as I say. Do we have a deal?"

"(Sigh) we have a deal, but just to be sure, if I follow what you say, you won't hurt my friends?"

"That is correct," Trenton said with a smirk on his smug, Cocker Spaniel face.

Chase ended the call and went down stairs to see the other pups waiting for him to finish. Maddie, Marshall and Skye ran up to him with Skye asking, "Who did you just talk to?"

Chase just remained silent, not sure how to tell them how he has to leave them, probably for good. He was having a hard time still comprehending how Trent was able to free himself.

1.5 years ago…

Chase just graduated and was a full-fledged cop now. His first case was to take part in busting a major crime lord running amok in the city he used to work in. Chase just went in with his handler and was immediately attacked by Trent and his lackeys. Chase was able to fight off the others and pin down Trent so he could get arrested.

Trent looked back and yelled, "You'll regret this day Chase, you better sleep with one eye open."

Chase took no warning out of this and thought it would all blow over, but as it turns out, it would be the exact opposite.

Back to reality…

Chase finally told everyone what happened, Ryder and the pups were speechless.

Skye went up to him in tears and told him, "You can't do this Chase, you're still hurt and I don't want to lose you."

Chase kissed her on the cheek and told her, "Skye, I'm doing this so you and the others stay safe, even if it means me doing something as stupid as this, I'll do anything to keep you guys safe, you guys are my family."

AN: Hey, hope you guys like the story. Tell me what you think should happen next, I would love to hear it. Let me know what you think of the story.


	11. Chapter 8

AN: Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, life has been pretty crazy lately for me. I promise that I will try to update more often for you guys.

Chase had just finished saying his goodbye's to his friends and he was about to leave. Skye had tears streaming down her face while this was all happening. She didn't want Chase to leave, even if it was better for her, she wanted to be with her true love. Maddie was comforting her while Chase was walking over to her, she looked over to him and let out a big sob and fell into his chest.

Chase looked at her and told her, "Don't worry Skye, you have nothing to worry about, I'll make sure that nothing happens." Although, Chase knew that this wouldn't be the case. He knew that Trent would probably do something to him or his brother.

It was about 10:30 and Chase had to be at the warehouse that Trent was at for midnight. Chase said his final goodbye's to Skye and the others and started his truck. He couldn't look back at them because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave them. He started down the driveway and travelled across town towards the city that brought back many memories to Chase.

Chase finally arrived at the warehouse that he arrested Trent at and he thought to himself, _Do I really want to do this? Yes, I have to save Skye and the _others_, I know what I have to do._

Chase walked into the warehouse and yelled, "Trent, I'm here, now what do you want?"

Suddenly, all of the lights went out and Chase felt something hit the back of his head. Disoriented, Chase had no idea what was going on around him because his vision was blurred. Once his vision cleared, he found himself chained to the floor and surrounded by Trent's goons.

"What are you doing, I thought we had a deal?"

"No, I said that I wouldn't kill your friends, I never said anything about you," Trent said through his smug face.

"Just let my brother go Trent, I did what you asked, I came here at midnight just as you said."

"Hmm, I still have to decide who I should take first though."

"What're you talking about?" Chase asked with a great amount of fear in his voice.

"You especially should have learned by now, not to trust someone like me."

"I swear if you lay one paw on them…"

"What'll you do, huh, I'm not the one that's tied down and surrounded. Chase, you really messed up, you should have stayed with your friends. They might have actually had a chance of being okay if you had stayed."

Chase almost had steam pouring out of his ears he was so mad, not only at Trent, but also at himself for not anticipating this. He kept struggling trying to get free, but it was no use, he was tied up too tight. He didn't know what to do until Trent ordered his henchmen to take Chase to their, 'special waiting room.'

When Chase was thrown in the room, he looked over to his left and saw nothing but a concrete wall. On his right, he saw a figure lying on the floor, he approached the figure and saw a bloody, beaten German Shepard clutching his arm.

"Blane?"

The German Shepard looked over at Chase and said, "Chase, what're you doing here?"

"I missed you Blane, what happened to you?"

"I messed up Chase, I thought I made the right choice rolling with Trent, but, when he found out you were my brother, he was just relentless and tortured me to find out all I knew about you. But, you never answered my question, what're you doing here?"

"Trent tricked me by saying that he won't hurt my friends and girlfriend if I came here at midnight, but he's going to do something to them, I just know it," Chase said with tears welling up in his eyes.

Blane went over to him and put his arm around him and said, "Hey, don't worry, we'll get out of here and save your friends."

With Ryder and the pups…

Skye refused to come out of her pup house ever since Chase left. Maddie has constantly been sitting outside of her pup house and was begging her to come out.

"Skye, I know you miss him, we all do, please come out, we need you."

"Go away, Chase was the only one that I had ever had feelings for, and now I may never see him again. I don't know what to do, I feel like I've had my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But Skye, all we want to do is help you, I know this I really hard for you, but Chase knew we'd be safe if he did this, he gave himself up so we'd be okay."

? "Yeah, turns out, you're not so safe."

"What're you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 9

AN: Oh my god, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for over a month for this chapter, I had a completely messed up internet, and there was nothing I could do about it. I did not anticipate this and when I got it back, I immediately went back to writing. Enjoy the last chapter of this book and there is a little note at the bottom so be sure to read that.

~RJW82835

"What're you doing here?"

It was the Shepard that attacked Chase and Marshall.

"Oh, my boss just wants to know how his favorite idiots are doing. You know you'll never see Chase the same way ever again, right?" This caused Skye to start crying harder.

"What're you doing to him?" Skye snarled at him.

"Oh, nothing yet, we want to make sure that his sweet pea has a front row seat for the show."

Maddie stepped in front of Skye saying, "You're not going to lay a paw on her," with a low growl.

"You do realize that I can take both of you out with ease, right?"

"Maddie, stop, I don't want you to get hurt," Skye says with hesitation.

"No Skye, you're not going that easily. Why do you want her anyway?"

"Like I said, I'm here just to get the message across, so, if you want answers, you're just going to have to ask him yourself."

"Wh-," Before Maddie could finish her sentence, the mercenary pup ran behind Skye and Maddie and knocked them both out without alerting the others. The pup put Skye on Maddie's back and Maddie on his and carried them both back to the hideout with a smug grin in his face.

With Chase…

It has been six hours since Chase had been deceived, but it felt like an eternity. Chase had just awoken from him being knocked out after trying to escape.

"Wake up you sack of fur," One of his guards yelled into his cell, "You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Some Cockapoo and another Shepard."

A few hours ago with the other pups…

"Hey Ryder, have you seen Skye and Maddie, I can't find them."

"I thought they both were at Skye's pup house?"

"Nope, I already checked there."

"Well, c'mon let's go check it out one more time."

At Skye's pup house…

"Where are they?" Ryder said.

"Hmm, there're three types of tracks. Two of them look like Skye and Maddie, but these other tracks aren't familiar to me," Marshall said looking puzzled. "Wait, do you think that these tracks could be from that rogue pup Chase was talking about?"

"If that's the case… Then that means he may have Skye and Maddie."

"What, but how come we didn't hear this, I wasn't too far away?"

"Maybe you fell asleep."

"Oh no, I fall asleep for ten minutes, and a complete psychopath comes and takes my friend and girlfr-oh."

"What was that Marshall, are you and Maddie dating?"

"Well, yes, but I haven't taken her on a date yet."

"Okay, good for you. I knew you'd find someone."

"Thanks, but we should get back to trying to find them, do you have an idea?"

"Oh, I can track Skye's pup tag and it'll show me her location," Ryder takes out his pup pad and looks up Skye's location and it shows them at the warehouse that Chase left for.

"They're at the same place Chase left for, come on, I'll get the others and we'll go rescue them."

"Okay," And they both get ready to go.

Back to Chase and Blane…

"If you're kidding about this, I'll maim you."

"Yeah we'll see about that. C'mon, they're waiting, and Trent does not like it if you're tardy for him," The guard said while dragging Chase out of his cell.

When Chase was brought into the room by the guard, he saw Maddie look at him and smile. Chase did not know what that meant until she motioned her head to the left and saw Skye who was looking at him bawling her eyes out. Chase tried to break free of his guards', he was slammed to the ground with a thud

"CHASE!" Skye yelped in between sobs.

"Uugh, I'm okay, don't worry," Chase said rising to his feet. "What do you want Trent?"

Trent walked in from another room saying, "Chase, today, I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you a choice. You can set your brother free to go with Skye and Maddie, or, you can go with Skye, but Maddie and your brother stay."

"Can I at least have Blane here?"

"Well, like I said I am feeling generous today, Rocco, go get Blane and bring him here."

About two minutes later, Rocco comes back with Blane and threw him to the ground.

"Sheesh, Why are you guys so tough on Chase and I?" Blane asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay Chase, it's time to take your pick."

"Oh, I never said I would choose one of your 'propositions'. BLANE, NOW!"

Blane broke free of Rocco and threw him to the ground as well as Chases guard while Chase tried to pin down Trent. Trent and Chase were thrown into a full-blown wrestling match that needed Maddie to help Chase pin him down.

Suddenly, Ryder and the others barge threw the doors blocking the pups from view of each other and saw that Chase and Maddie had taken down Chase and his goons.

"Guys, be careful, there're more of his followers around, watch your backs," Chase told them while holding down Trent who had a severe case of rage in his eyes.

Just then, two other guards show up and Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble take them down with ease. They then approached Chase and Maddie, while Ryder took care of Blane who was still pretty badly beaten up.

"Zuma, go and call the cops while we hold them down. And hurry," Ryder tells the Chocolate lab.

"Got it, don't worry," Zuma tells the exhausted pups and human.

About twenty minutes later, the police come and take the criminals and Trent away, "Hey Ryder, what're we going to do about Blane, I don't want him going to jail again," Chase asked the extremely proud leader.

"Blane, do you want to come with us, you can stay at the lookout with Chase and the others?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't I just don't think I would really fit in with them and the town you're living in."

Hearing this made Chase's heart break knowing he would be separated from his brother again.

?: "Hey, it's Blane right?" It was the police officer that gave the pups some evidence walking towards him.

"Yeah that's me, why?"

"Well, we kinda overheard you talking with the others and we were wondering if you wanted to join our K-9 unit over in our town."

"Wait, you guys are being serious about this?"

"Yeah, so long as you put your criminal record in the past."

"Umm, okay. Sure, I'd love too, plus, this means I can visit Chase now."

Chase's face lit up when he heard this.

He ran over to Blane and gave him a hug saying, "So, you're following in your little brothers footsteps, huh?"

"Heh, I guess so. Chase, I promise I'll visit as much as I can, I realized that I wasn't the best brother…"

"No you were not."

"Anyway, I want to make it up to you."

"Okay, I'll miss you Blane."

"You too," And they hug each other one more time before they part ways…

AN: Hey, I know you think I kind of rushed the ending, but I have a sequel planned so stay tuned and it should be out soon. I just want to thank you personally for sticking with my story. I was really surprised with how much support I got for this story. Sorry I had some really big spaces in between chapters, but that should stop now. Watch out for the sequel, and I'll see you then.


End file.
